Steering axles with hydrostatic steering system for agricultural, forestry and construction vehicles having one steering circuit are known already, one example of this having been described in German Patent No. 32 05 979.
One-circuit steering systems of that kind, pursuant to specific legal regulations, are admissible only for a preset maximum speed. For high-speed agricultural, forestry and construction vehicles, a hydrostatic two-circuit steering system is required.
The problem on which the invention is based is to provide a steering axle with a hydrostatic two-circuit steering system for agricultural, forestry and construction vehicles.